Wie im Regen
by Zottelratte
Summary: Draco Malfoy ist verzweifelt. Wie um alles in der Welt soll er es schaffen jenen Man zu besiegen, der von den meisten seiner Anhänger mit dem Titel des größten Zauberers aller Zeiten bedacht wird.


Disclaimer: Draco und der Rest der Harry-Potter-Welt gehören ihrer Schöpferin Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur die Idee, diese Stelle aus Dracos Sicht zu schreiben. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

_Hallo und herzlich willkommen auf diesem kleinen Oneshot!_

_Es freut mich immer, wenn sich Leute in meine Geschichten verirren._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Eure Zottelratte_

* * *

_Diesen kleinen Oneshot möchte ich meiner aller liebsten Freundin widmen, die mich zu Fanfiktions gebracht hat. Vielen Dank!_

* * *

**Wie im Regen**

Einzelne Regentropfen fallen nahezu geräuschlos zu Boden. Nur gemeinsam erreichen sie jenes Rauschen, welches die Sinne betäubt, welches diese beruhigende Wirkung auf den menschlichen Körper hat.

Eigentlich mochte Draco Regen, doch heute riss es ihn nur noch tiefer hinunter, als er ohnehin schon war.

Gedankenverloren blieb er an jenem Fenster des Zauberkunstkorridors stehen, an dem er in letzter Zeit so oft gestanden hatte und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schweifen.

Von hier aus konnte man alles sehen: den See, die Peitschende Weide, die Hütte von diesem Wildhüter, den Verbotenen Wald,... aber heute verschwamm alles in diesem Grau.

Halb versteckt von den Regenschleiern lag das Land vor ihm und das Wasser war einfach da.

Unaufhaltsam prasselte es weiter nieder auf den Boden, der ohnehin schon von vorherigen Schauern so aufgeweicht war, dass man bis zu den Knien einsank wollte man zu den Gewächshäusern, in denen der Kräuterkundeunterricht stattfand, laufen.

Kräuterkunde. Unterricht. Schule. ...

Lange war es her, dass Draco Gedanken an seine Ausbildung verschwendet hatte.

Letztes Jahr hatte er viel für seine ZAG-Prüfungen gelernt, doch jetzt hatte er nur noch seinen Auftrag im Kopf, den Auftrag, den Lord Voldemort persönlich ihm gegeben hatte.

Und damit war er wieder mit seinen Gedanken an jenem Punkt angekommen, an dem sich ihm alles zuschnürte.

Er konnte es nicht schaffen. Wie um alles in dieser gottverdammten Welt sollte das auch gehen: Ein Teenager, noch nicht einmal abgeschlossener Ausbildung, konnte doch nicht jenen Mann besiegen, der von den meisten seiner Anhänger mit dem Titel des größten Zauberers aller Zeiten bedacht wurde.

Was hatte sich der Dunkle Lord dabei nur gedacht?

Sein Blick schweifte wieder über das Gelände vor ihm, auf welches weiter unaufhaltsam Unmengen von Wasser fielen, doch bildete Draco sich das nur ein oder war der Regen etwas weniger geworden?

Er konnte sehen wie dieser Wildhüter, Rubeus Hagrid, sich mit den Fluten abmühte und verzweifelt versuchte das Wasser aufzuhalten, welches jetzt begann über sein, leicht am Hang gelegenes, Kürbisbeet zu laufen und alles mitriss, was er dort wohl angepflanzt hatte.

Ja, Hagrid hatte zu kämpfen, genau wie er.

Und wieder waren seine Gedanken bei ihm angekommen. Was hatte sich der Dunkle Lord nur dabei gedacht ?

Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, als er ihn diesen Sommer zu sich befohlen hatte und ihm seinen Auftrag nannte?

Draco kannte die Antwort eigentlich und sie stahl sich immer wieder heimlich in seinen Kopf hinein, auch wenn er versuchte sie zu verdrängen:

Was brachte es ihm zu realisieren, dass er zum Scheitern verurteilt war?

Was brachte es ihm zu wissen, dass das alles nur den einen Zweck hatte, nämlich seine Eltern für das Versagen seines Vaters zu bestrafen?

Was brachte es ihm, so zu denken?

Schon damals hatte der Dunkle Lord nicht so geklungen, als ob er wirklich glaube, Draco könne den Auftrag erfüllen.

Es war grausam gewesen alleine mit ihm zu reden.

Er hatte doch nur eine Möglichkeit und die war es nun mal seinen Meister nicht zu enttäuschen, obgleich dieser wohl von ihm enttäuscht werden wollte.

Er hatte Angst.

Er und seine Eltern sollten langsam unter dieser Aufgabe, die viel zu hoch angesetzt war leiden.

Konnte Draco es überhaupt schaffen?

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn er scheiterte

... und das würde er zweifellos.

Selbst, wenn sein Plan, Todesser nach Hogwarts zu bringen und für diesen sah es im Moment gar nicht gut aus, gelingen würde musste er noch das eigentliche tun.

Draco konnte keinem Menschen das Leben nehmen.

Er war nicht zum Mörder geboren und irgendwie wusste er das.

Aber er hatte keine Wahl, er musste es trotz allem versuchen und sein bestes geben,

vielleicht hatte er ja doch eine Chance.

Der Regen wurde tatsächlich weniger.

Draco hatte Recht gehabt und er hofft nur zu sehr, dass er mit seinen Annahmen, was seinen Plan betraf nicht auch richtig lag.

Langsam verebbten die Fluten und schneller, als das er es begreifen konnte, hatte es auf einmal ganz aufgehört.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Wildhüter, welcher jetzt gen Himmel blickte, wo die Sonne gerade durch die Wolken brach und jeden einzelnen Wassertropfen, der nun auf dem Gelände lag zum glitzern brachte.

Draco wusste nicht, dass es ihm, mit seinem für ihn wohl oder übel überlebenswichtigem Plan genauso ergehen würde, wie dem Halbriesen mit seinem Kürbisbeet:

Im Nachhinein, war es gut, dass er versucht hatte den Auftrag zu erfüllen, egal wie aussichtslos die Lage auch war und ganz ohne Strafe wird er wohl nicht davon gekommen sein und doch würde es auch in seinem Leben wieder Sonne geben, auch wenn es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht danach aussah.

So wie die Sonne im Richtigen Moment die Wolken durchbrochen hatte würde auch Snape zum rechten Zeitpunkt eingreifen und die Aufgabe von ihm nehmen, es für ihn tun...

Draco schaute noch lange, nachdem der Wildhüter schon wieder in seiner Hütte verschwunden war auf das Gelände hinaus.

Ja, vielleicht würde es auch für ihn irgendwann wieder Hoffnung geben.

* * *

Armer Dray, er hat schon zu leiden... 

Es währe ganz lieb von euch, wenn ihr mir ein klitzekleines Review schreibt.

Alles Liebe, Euer Zottelchen


End file.
